


Dinner with Donna

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Meals with Donna [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have dinner with Donna Smoak, who is really curious about her daughter's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with Donna

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how old Donna Smoak is. I made her 48. The story is set after the third season but Diggle and Oliver are still best friends in my head, so yes. I'm sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

Oliver was nervous and it was so cute. She had always thought that Oliver Queen was cute even before she personally met him. But now adjectives like handsome, brave and loving would maybe be her first choice to describe her boyfriend. Oliver hadn't seemed this nervous since the day of their first date and it made her smile that apparently only a Smoak could make Oliver Queen completely loose his nerves.  
“Hey, it's gonna be fine. My mom likes you. Loves you, really.” Felicity took his hands in hers and tried to steady the shaking.  
“Yeah, right. But she is your mom,” he put an emphasis on the last two words.  
“And that's enough to make you look like a school boy picking up his date for prom?”  
“Do I really look that nervous?” he said. Felicity nodded and tried to hide her smile.  
“It's just dinner and believe me, if there's anyone who will feel embarrassed all the time, it will be me,” she reassured him.  
“Aw, you think she is going to tell me more about your Gothic phase?”  
Felicity grimaced: “ That's something I never wanted you to know.”  
“Why?” he asked curiously.  
“Because it's the time in my life I rather forget ever happened.”  
“I told you all about my past. I think it's only fair that I know about yours.”  
That was true, Felicity admitted, over the past weeks Oliver had opened up to her. She knew there were still things he didn't want to talk about but she felt like now she understood better how he became the person he was now, the person she loved.  
“Fine,” she said, trying to keep the mood lightly, “I used to have bangs and braces in seventh grade. Mom will probably want to show you some pictures.”  
“I'd love to see them,” he said grinning.  
“Felicity shook her head in annoyance and then she reached for his wrist, checking his watch.  
“It's time,” she declared.  
“Wait! How do I look?”  
“Now, that's a question you ask before a first date. I hope you won't leave me for my mother. Because I am not a hundred per-cent sure she would say no.”  
“Felicity, my heart is all yours,” he said earnestly.  
She beamed up at him and reached out to touch his cheek.  
“You do look kinda perfect, you know,” she told him in a casual manner but beneath it she was serious. In her eyes he was perfect. Oliver smiled, one of his rare full smiles, that he had only reserved for Felicity and gave her a light kiss.  
The restaurant where they were going to meet Donna Smoak was a nice little Chinese place. Donna came a little late, which made Oliver like her even more because at least they had one thing in common. He didn't tell Felicity that though.  
Felicity had already told her mom on the phone that she had made her choice and that she chose Oliver. Donna had been delighted and demanded that she could come over immediately to really meet him but when Felicity told her that she was no longer in her flat, they had arranged this “family” dinner.  
Donna wore a black dress that Felicity considered only an inch too short and matching black heals. She pulled Felicity into a right hug and squealed: “It's sooo good to see you, honey!” Felicity let it happen but when she was able to breath again she couldn't help but smile at her mom.  
“Oliver, it's nice to see you again.”  
“Me, too. Uhm I mean it's great to see you again, Ms. Smoak,” he rambled. Felicity gave him an adoring smile. They shook hands.  
“Oh, please call me Donna.”  
“Okay, Donna,” he said smiling a polite but still slightly nervous smile. Donna mustered him but it didn't feel like she was checking him out but rather like he was examined by an x-ray machine. Eventually she nodded as if she approved of what she saw. Then she touched his arm. Was she checking his biceps?  
“We should sit down,” said Felicity interrupting the awkwardness and took Oliver's hand. She and Oliver sat down next to each other and Donna across from them.  
“So you and Oliver, I told you I saw it in five seconds,” Donna told them. Oliver shot Felicity a questioning look.  
“Uhm...it's just that my mom saw I was in love with you after she had met you for like five seconds. You remember that time at Verdant?”  
“Yes, of course. How am I supposed to forget the first time I met your mother?” Oliver said turning on his charm.  
“When I visited her in the hospital where Mr. Palmer lay.” There was a shadow over Oliver's face at the mention of Ray and that night. Felicity silently begged her mother to shut up, but of course she didn't get the hint and went on:” Mr. Palmer told Felicity that he loved her, you know, the three little words and she was stressed out because she didn't...couldn't say them back. Actually it was pretty cute how worked up she was about it. So I told her that I knew that she was in love with you. A mother always knows something like that.” She smiled at the two of them. Oliver had visibly relaxed and smiled back.  
“And now it took me maybe six seconds to see that you truly love my daughter, Oliver. This really makes me happy, you two together. But I'm afraid I have to tell you something. Something her father would have told you, if he were here: If you dare to hurt my girl, I will come after you.” Donna said very seriously. For a second Oliver expected her to add a “I'm just kidding” but she just starred him down for a few more seconds.  
“I promise you, Donna, I won't let anything or anyone hurt Felicity,” he replied with the same seriousness. If Donna only knew, what Felicity had been through. And a lot of her suffering had been because of him.  
Donna nodded. She believed him. Then her face light up into a smile once more.  
“Now, on to some lighter topics. When are you two getting married?”  
“Mom!” Felicity groaned.  
“What? You have known each other for three years. So that's a legitimate question!” She looked from Felicity to Oliver and back to her daughter again. It wasn't like Felicity had never thought about it, marrying Oliver but right now she was just glad to be with him and prospect of a wedding was freaking her out a little bit. He probably felt similar because he hadn't ask her yet.  
“Mom, there's been a lot going on in our lives...we...”  
“But you will have children, won't you? Felicity, you are my only chance to become a grandma!” She said desperately.  
“Mom, do you really want to be a grandma with 48?”  
That made Donna Smoak speechless for a moment. “Okay, maybe not now. You are still young, Felicity. But don't wait too long.” She leaned forward: “You know, Oliver, I love babies.”  
“I've noticed. Thanks again for taking care of Sara the other day,” he said, leading the conversation more into the small talk area.  
“Oh, it was my pleasure. By the way how is she?”  
“She is fine, still really cute. Do you want to see some pictures John sent me?” Felicity took out her phone and showed her mother some photos. And while she looked at baby Sara, she wondered what it would be like to have a child of her own. She glanced over to Oliver, who had a weird, sort of dreamy expression on his face. Maybe he was thinking the same.


End file.
